User talk:Alddous1031
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Glitches in Outlaws to the End page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Categories Please stop adding achievement articles to the "Red Dead Redemption" category, they don't need to be in that category. Also please read [[Red Dead Wiki:Achievement Boosting|'this']]. --Anon talk 03:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Other then the category thing, you're doing a good job, keep it up :) --Anon talk 03:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorr about that. Im just tired right now. Lol, I'll make sure I keep an eye out. Wanted Posters You realize that the wanted posters you're putting up on the multiplayer characters pages don't match, right? :D While they might resemble each other, they clearly do not have the same names... I mean, you can do what you want, but don't be surprised if some one complains. Not that I will. Cheers! JackFrost23 22:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanted Posters They don't? If it's not too much trouble can you state which ones are wrong and I will either remove or replace them, because I'm pretty sure most are right, like Mescalero Mike, Shep Thomas and Billy Sanchez. :Sure thing, let's take 'em one by one: :*For Mescalero Mike, you put up the wanted poster for Single-Player Bounty Target Link Huston; :*For Shep Thomas, you put up the wanted poster for Single-Player Bounty Target Harry Dobbing; and :*For Billy Sanchez, you put up the wanted poster for Single-Player Bounty Target Rigoberto Artiz :Did you not see their names between the word WANTED and the tops of their heads on the posters? ;) :At asny rate, I get the gist of what you're trying to do, but ultimately you have to realize that you are putting incorrect information into the wiki, and there will be some that will take issue. Like the message following this one, for instance. :--JackFrost23 01:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi man, I changed an edit you made to the page Kyle McGinty and then I noticed that you had made similar edits to several other pages. Then when I came here to talk to you about it I noticed that somebody had already addressed the issue. Here's the thing, those bounty targets aren't the same people as the outfitter characters, hence the different names. All of the characters in the outfitter use already existing single player and Multiplayer character models which can not only create confusion but can also be quite strange as you will sometimes find yourself in a gunfight with somebody that looks just like you. So I would suggest that either you add a line like "_ looks just like the bounty target named _ and link to the page of the bounty target (which already has the wanted poster on it) or just re-edit the pages and remove the lines that say "_'s name in single player is _" etc. I don't mean to patronize you or anything like that but obviously you were unaware that Multiplayer recycles character models, otherwise you wouldn't have added that info to the pages. Hopefully you take this in the way it was meant --MOB-4-Life 23:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wanted Posters Hmmm... Well, ultimately it's your call, but I think you're going to run into trouble with it. I suggest you add a Trivia section to each Multiplayer character page with some simple text like: "XXXXX Multiplayer character resembles the Single-Player Bounty Target XXXX." And then put double brackets around the Single-Player Bounty Target's name and it'll be linked to that page. And you can even do the opposite so then people can link back and forth at their leisure. It's cool that you like the posters (especially since I upped them all - so thanks) but you should really take them off the multiplayer pages. However, please don't do it simply because I'm #3 in the rankings here and I'm telling you to. I do not own the place, but I think I've got a fairly decent design sense and it tells me that leaving them up is going to cause problems. Cheers! JackFrost23 01:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, there! Dude, it's cool you're adding pics and all, but we're trying to keep from having too many spoilers for the game and your pics of the fates of the characters right near the tops of the pages is really not working toward that goal. If you scan the structure you'll see that it gets more imformatie as you scroll down the page so you have the option of not looking - but when you put in shots of Dutch jumping and Marston at the end, you kinda blow it. Y'know? If you're going to post those kinds of shots, you need to do it in a gallery a the end. Check out the edits I did to both dutch's page and the mission page for And the Truth Will Set you Free. I moved both pics into galleries. If you can pull off the YouTube trick, copy-pasting the code I wrote in those two article should be a snap for you, and you can move the pic you added to Last Enemy. In fact, while I'm thinking about it, I also think you need to help clean up the little mess you made on the Multiplayer character pages. Think about it, you'll rack up some points towards that edit achievement. I don't wanna start drama with you, and this wasn't written in anger or anything, I just want to give guidance. Ignore me if you like. JackFrost23 02:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hi dude hi nice work on the editing.